momentos en la vida de toshiro
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: Es el primer fic que publico se trata de recuerdos de toshiro, como cuando la vida avanza son mas alegres. CORREGIDO!


**Algo sencillo pero me gusto mucho**

**Claro un poco empalagoso pero es el primer fic que publico**

**Dejen reviews onegai**

**disfrútenlo**

Ella dormía profundamente recostada en el pecho de él y este la veía dormir era como un ángel sus respiraciones eran pacificas, casi se podría decir que ambas respiraciones iban sincronizadas, ella era tan hermosa su pelo negro, su suave y nívea piel, el sonido de sus respiraciones, todos esos detalles lo llevaban a la misma conclusión:

El la amaba con locura.

Aun dudaba que su vida no hubiera sido un dulce sueño aun no creía que ella era suya era demasiado…perfecto. Quizá en cualquier momento se levante viendo su habitación como era antes, un cuarto frio empolvado con solo un futon, esperaba que no, le gustaba como Karin había configurado su habitación, la de los dos. Una cama matrimonial, mucho mas cómodo que el futon. Todo limpio y un poco desordenado. Había veces que Karin llegaba y aventaba las cosas sin importarle donde caían, y otras veces era tan rigurosa con la organización que acababa todo mas desorganizado que antes. Sip, amaba eso, la amaba a ella.

No dudo en acariciarle el pelo y el rostro, ella se movió un poco, recordó el momento en el que le conoció, pensó que ella era una humana mas que no dejaba de molestarlo, luego descubrió que ella podía ver Hollow y al final que era hermana de uno de sus aliados. Era una chica muy testaruda sin duda alguna, aun lo era. Pero con solo conocerla un día se había formado un lazo de amistad tan pequeño que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta en ese momento. Pasaron los años y él ni siquiera la recordaba hasta que una misión en Karakura le hizo volver a verla, ya era una adolescente de 17 años, con sus curvas bien formadas, y su fuerte actitud. ¿Cómo no caer en sus encantos?

Al principio se atormento por semanas, diciéndose que no era apropiado, que estaba mal y que debía de olvidarse de ella completamente, pero le fue imposible, su amor por ella se duplicaba cada día hasta llegar al punto que verla o simplemente oír su voz era una necesidad.

Cuando descubrió que ella le correspondía en sus sentimientos lo hizo muy feliz, pasaron unos años así, el la visitaba cada vez que podía y ella siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos sin importar cuando fuera. Pero la situación no parecía acomodarles mucho en aquellas ocasiones que él estaba trabajando todo el día y noche y ella estuviera en la universidad, o en sus tantos partidos, o en su trabajo temporal de enfermera en la clínica de su padre. La respuesta les lego como caída del cielo, ella se convirtió en una fabulosa shinigami sustituta muy fuerte, el con frecuencia iba a visitarla, ella era su no vida y todo el Sereitei lo sabia

Cuando le pidió que se casara con él, fue justo después de una batalla por un momento pensó que no saldría vivo de ahí, toda su vida paso por sus ojos y había tantas cosas que quería hacer aun, no podía permitirse morir ahí, así que decidió que tenía que vivir, vivir para estar con ella, vivir para formar una familia solo con ella, literalmente vivir para ella.

Cuando acabo la batalla termino en el hospital en muy malas condiciones, ella estuvo ahí sujetándole la mano y llorando aunque ella nunca admitiría que lo hizo, el siempre le decía que no le gustaba verla llorar pero en ese momento era inevitable. Cuando se recupero se armo de valor, hacerle esa pregunta era muy difícil, más que enfrentar a un enemigo, sabía que ella lo quería pero tenía dudas ¿Qué pasaba si ella no lo amaba? ¿Sí no quería casarse con el? Echaría perder una relación de varios años en cuestión de minutos, pero necesitaba preguntárselo.

La respuesta de ella lo dejo como el hombre más feliz sobre el Sereitei y sobre la tierra, le había dicho que si, jamás olvidara su expresión tenia lagrimas en los ojos, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "claro que quiero ser tu esposa te amo". El estaba que no cabía de felicidad. El día de su boda era aun más glorioso ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo pero no de boda ni siquiera de gala, un vestido sencillo: hermosa. Aunque su boda fue todo menos normal, no solo por el vestido de novia sino también porque había sido en un cancha de soccer 8si, en la que jugaron su primer partido), y por la extraña combinación de shinigami-humano o por el loco de su padre que se puso a cantar a todo pulmón una canción compuesta por él, eso había sido solo una pequeña porción de todo lo que había ocurrido.

El día de la noche de bodas no dudo en hacerla suya toda la noche e incluso parte del día siguiente. La tomaba como si fuera un fresco vaso de agua y él un hombre en pleno desierto y deshidratado. Esa noche le dijo mil veces cuanto la amaba y aun le parecía que había sido poco.

Por fin su vida era perfecta.

Ahora la veía dormir en su pecho, desde que ella se había mudado con él en la sociedad de almas cada mañana era igual que la primera, se levantaba temprano y se quedaba admirándola hasta que ella despertara y de vez en cuando ella le reñía por hacerlo, otras veces lo provocaba par que le hiciera el amor hasta que no pudiera mas y nunca se cansaba de eso.

Poco a poco se despertó y lo miro a sus ojos turquesas.

"buenos días Shiro-chan" dijo con un hilo de voz este le contesto con un beso y una sincera sonrisa. Karin era la única que podía llamarlo así, también la única que podía pelear con él cuando las cosas se complican o simplemente calmarlo cuando lo necesitaba. En definitiva el amaba con locura a Karin Kurosaki y estaba seguro que ella igual lo amaba.

El día paso rápido, Karin había desaparecido toda la tarde mientras Hitsugaya trabajaba, a pesar de que esta tenía el puesto de 3 al mando del escuadrón 10, todos sabían que era la favorita de Hitsugaya por obvias razones.

El papeleo se le hacía eterno y quería ver a Karin mas que nada. Si llegaba en ese momento cerraría la puerta con seguro y le haría el amor en el escritorio, en el sofá y en el piso, y si alguien los molestaba Hyorinmarou se encargaría de él. Sería un buen plan pero Karin no la permitiría, era muy sería cuando se trataba de trabajo, o por lo menos de torturarlo a él.

Al anochecer Karin esperaba a Hitsugaya, muy seria lo cual era extraño en su comportamiento, usualmente estaba feliz, entraba siempre a su habitación y se arrojaba en el para besarlo y abrazarlo, a veces estaba enojada o con cualquier emoción excepto seria, esa actitud era solo cuando había una situación completamente grave.

— ¿Karin que pasa?— Pregunto Toshiro comenzando a preocuparse

—yo…— No pudo continuar mas tenía nervios de lo que iba a decir, puso la mano en su vientre, respiro hondo, casi grita —estoy-embarazada — Pego las palabras, Toshiro no daba crédito a lo que había oído, estaba en shock solo miraba a Karin procesando las palabras que habia pronunciado, era algo que nunca se espero. El rostro de Karin tenía angustia, parecía que esperaba su reacción para poder reaccionar también.

Como un efecto retardado, Hitsugaya abrazo a Karin casi en las lagrimas.

—Voy a ser padre— susurro más para sí mismo que para ella. Estaba realmente feliz

En definitiva esos eran los momentos más felices de la vida de Hitsugaya que permanecerán en su memoria su larga vida junto a su querida esposa Karin y su querido/a hijo/a

**LO UNICO QUE PIDO SON REVIEWS PARA LEVANTAR MI ANIMO**


End file.
